Surprises
by mars explorer
Summary: HD Harry isn't normal, in the wizarding world nor the muggle. Draco appears one day during the summer with a surprise, two small bundles to be exact. What are the two supposed to do now, and how is it the twins they have came to be? mpreg
1. Surprise, Surprise

I just had the coolest idea to write this, so I did! Um, yes well I have decided since I have three fics going now that I will update them in a circle, Visitor Form Afar, Destiny of a Star Child, and then this one! Hopefully it won't be too long in between, but at least I'll get them all finished! Let's see which one of them is most popular, shall we?

Ejje: You say that ALL the time!

Cal: He has a point you know.

I'm serious though! I will finish them all if it kills me…

Ejje: Knowing you it probably will...

Anyway, I don't own Harry Potter or anything you've read in the books. If I did, why would I be writing this? Really! I'm not even making money off of this, and if I owned Harry Potter do you think I'd be doing this for free? No, I'd be selling it for cash, but I can't because I DON'T OWN IT!

Ejje: That was a long disclaimer…REVIEW WHEN YOU'RE DONE PLEASE! Then she'll update sooner! Yay! Oh, for a warning, theirs is mentions of m-preg in here, and lots of slash! You no like, and then you no have to read! AU, M.E. doesn't much care for HBP, so not much of that story line at all…

Chapter one- Surprise, Surprise

MEMEMEMEMEMEMEME

Harry Potter wasn't your normal seventeen year-old. He knew it, everyone who knows him knew it, and now you should know it too. It is very important that you know Harry is not normal, and he never will be. He's a wizard, and even in the magic world he isn't normal.

Now you're either thinking 'duh, he's the boy-who-lived' or 'there's no such thing as magic!', and if you're one of the latter then there is no point in you reading this tale so why bother? You won't believe a single word that is written here anyway.

Yes, Harry Potter is the boy-who-lived, the only known survivor of the killing curse and the only one who can kill he-who-must-not-be-named. Still, even with these reasons there is something else that sets Mr. Potter apart from everyone else in the world, wizarding or muggle, and not many people know what that is. What is it you're asking? A simple question that will take quite the time to answer I'm afraid.

I'd sum it up for you in a paragraph, but then where's the point of a story? If every question in the world could be answered in a paragraph or a sentence then there's be no need for novels at all and writers everywhere would be out of a job. For what's a story then the answer to a simple question or questions?

Now you're annoyed with such a long intro, I can tell, so I'll just give you the story and you can figure out the answer on your own…

MEMEME

It was unbearably hot, even with all the windows in the house open and cooling spells set everywhere. It was so hot that you could fry an egg on the sidewalk and it'd still be warm even if you put it in a freezer for an hour. There wasn't even a breeze to cool off even a little bit.

Harry Potter was currently lying on the soft grass outside the home of one of his best friends with his eyes closed and his head propped up by his heads. He'd come outside to try and cool off, but it seemed the heat existed everywhere and the only thing he'd managed to do was put himself to sleep.

He was rudely awoken by a pebble landing on his chest. He opened one eye and glared at the object, then opened the other knocked it off with his hand. Yawning, he sat up and looked over to see his best friend laughing at him and he gave him a puzzled expression.

"You were glaring at the pebble mate, and the look was just too funny!" The red-head explained before going into hysterics again.

Harry smiled and stretched some before getting to his feet. Ron eventually stopped laughing and the two wandered back into the house for lunch. Sitting at the kitchen table Harry looked distastefully at the food that was sat before him. It was all cooked food, and the thought of eating anything warm made his stomach curl. Still, he couldn't be rude and managed to eat through at least half of it before he could take no more.

"Harry dear, your application has returned!" Mrs. Weasley chirped and handed the now excited young man a letter.

Earlier that year he'd sent in an application for an auror job at the ministry. He only had a year left at Hogwarts after all, and he had to think about his future. Carefully he unsealed the envelope and unfurled the piece of parchment. Reading over it quickly he didn't notice the small crowd that gathered around him until Ginny asked, "Well? Did you get it?"

He looked up to find most of the Weasley family looking at him and shrugged. "I'm not sure, they said they'd have to wait for my end of school exams before anything was permanent, but with my reputation it seems likely that I'm guaranteed a spot."

"That's wonderful!" Mrs. Weasley hugged him tightly and then looked at her youngest son. "And when do you plan on applying for a job?"

Ron shrugged. "I haven't thought about one yet, but I will as soon as I find one that interests me, I promise."

Harry stood up from the table and pocketed the letter. "Thank-you for lunch Mrs. Weasley, I'm going to head upstairs for a bit if you don't mind." She nodded that it was ok and he made his way for the stairs, Ron right behind him.

"I can't wait until I'm out on my own and all, but the thought of leaving Hogwarts is kinda sad, huh?" Ron asked him as they entered his bedroom.

Harry nodded in agreement. "Yeah, it'll be sad but we'll always have the memories, right?"

"I guess, still sad though." The red-head slumped down onto his bed and sighed. "I wonder how Hermione is. Wish she would have come here instead of going to Paris with her parents."

Harry rolled his eyes as he took a seat on the other side of the bed. He knew his friend had a major crush on Hermione, but like he'd ever admit to it. Ron never would sacrifice his pride for the girl, and Harry was going to make it his business to hook the up before the end of their last year.

He heard soft snores and looked over to see Ron had fallen into a slight sleep, probably from the heat he guessed. Sighing to himself he got up and wandered over to the window. Placing his hands on the frame, he shut his eyes and leaned slightly out of it, breathing in the outside air deeply. Re-opening his eyes he smiled and looked around the landscape not really taking any of it in.

Suddenly he noticed movement out of the corner of his eyes, and turned his head to see a figure in black robes making its way quickly across the Weasley's yard. Squinting his eyes he could see they had a cloak on which covered its head and his first thought was how anyone could wear such a thing in the heat.

Then he noticed the two small bundles in the figure's arms and for some reason it reminded him of that night in the cemetery when Lord Voldemort had been held in a similar fashion. He shook the thoughts off quickly though, it caused him to be filled with a sick feeling which he hated.

He looked back down at the figure and noticed it was almost at the front door so he turned around and headed back to the stairs out of curiosity of who it was. Just before he made it to the bottom step though someone shrieked loudly and as fast as he could he made his way to the door, only to be greeted with a sight he never expected to see.

Mr. Weasley had his wand pointed at the figure, who was hugging the bundles to its chest protectively. Harry glimpsed platinum blonde hair and blue eyes underneath the hood and he froze in his tracks.

"Malfoy?"

The hooded figure turned to look at him and Harry also noticed a long scar across his cheek. "Potter, if you don't mind could you tell this buffoon to lower his wand as I am unarmed?"

Mr. Weasley glared at the blonde but didn't lower his wand until Harry had his own out and pointed at him instead. "What are you doing here Malfoy?"

Malfoy looked at Mr. Weasley, then at the small crowd of Weasleys who had appeared behind Harry and shook his head. "I'd rather not discuss this here, not with them there."

"You either speak up now or I'm sending you out of here." Harry warned. "You're not welcome."

"Fine, come here and I'll tell you." Malfoy replied, and Harry cautiously approached him, his wand never leaving its original position though. When Harry was about a foot away Malfoy looked down at the bundles of black fabric and then held one out to Harry.

"It came as a surprise to me as well you should know, and like I said I'm not up to discussing it here." Malfoy said softly, but still holding his usual harsh tone.

Harry examined the bundle, and then lowered his wand slightly to pull back some of the fabric. When he did he gasped and quickly looked back up to find the blonde looking at him with some unknown emotion. "You're right, let's not discuss this here."

He glanced back at the now confused Weasley clan and pulled the blonde outside and shut the door before guiding him to a secluded spot in the garden where he hoped no one could hear them.

"Explain, right now." Harry instructed.

Draco sighed. "I've been disowned; have no legal standing in the Malfoy family business or otherwise, and all because of this."

Harry looked at the bundles again and saw one move slightly. "How is this possible, it was just one night! Let alone we're both, well, men."

The blonde chuckled lightly. "Well it seems Potter you're not exactly what everyone thinks you are, otherwise it wouldn't be possible."

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm not sure, but whatever the cause we still have a major problem. What am I supposed to do?" Draco asked, and for the first time Harry heard an actual worried tone in the blonde's voice.

Carefully Harry took one of the bundles and pulled the fabric down again. Small green eyes looked up at him and he sighed. "Have you named them yet?"

"Not yet, I was waiting for you. Although it's a wonder they survived, my father tried to kill them and me when he found out." Draco said sadly and held the other child to his chest.

Harry looked up at his face and saw the saddest look he'd ever seen displayed there. "The scar then?"

Draco nodded. "From him."

"I'm sorry; I didn't think any of this would happen…" Harry said, and he sighed deeply. "We have a lot of trouble ahead of us."

"Duh, but before we do anything else I want to rest. I've been running since yesterday morning, and this heat makes it worse." Draco replied, and Harry finally noticed the exhaustion the blonde had and cautiously took the other bundle as well. As soon as he did Draco fell to the ground, and Harry sat next to him.

"HARRY WHAT'S GOING ON?"

Harry groaned as he saw an angry red-head storming there way. He wasn't to sure if he could take Ron's questions at the moment, he was still stunned as it was. He glanced at Draco and saw the blonde had a similar annoyed look.

"WHAT THE HELL IS MALFOY DOING HERE?" Ron yelled, and Harry immediately winced at the volume.

"Be quiet Weasley, your voice is too loud." Draco said without a hint of bitterness, only tiredness.

Some movement brought Harry's attention to the two bundles in his arms and he inwardly sighed as one began to squall, making Ron's eyes go wider than he'd ever seen them. With one already crying the other started up, and Harry could just hear Draco going '_Will I never get any peace?_' in his head.

"What are those?" Ron asked shocked.

Harry rolled his eyes. "Well Ron they would appear to be children, would they not?"

"I can bloody well see that, I meant what are they doing here? Whose are they?" Ron retorted quite sharply.

"Please shut your loud mouth up or they'll never be quiet!" Draco snapped.

Ron gave him a death-glare before looking back at Harry. "I want an explanation right now!"

Harry sighed. "Look, how about we all go inside so Draco can get some rest and I can think things over?"

"Fine." Ron turned sharply and went back to the house. Harry looked over and saw Draco get to his feet before he helped Harry by taking the little ones so he could also get up.

"It is going to be a long day." Harry said. Draco nodded beside him and then the followed the still steaming red-head to the house.

MEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEME

Wow, that is the longest chapter I've ever written for any story! I feel proud of myself…And before you all start asking Harry and Draco have been friends for awhile now, so that's why they were civil towards each other. I'm currently trying to think of genders for the twins…Any ideas? Should they be both girls/boys, or a girl and a boy? Hmm…decisions decisions…Review now please and tell me what you think! I have to go write the next chappie to Visitor From Afar now…


	2. Disagreements

Wow, 9 reviews for a single chapter! I've never gotten that many before! This story must be better than I thought it was…

Ejje: M.E. only owns the twins…and I know all of you have been dying for the results!

Cal: It was a hard decision, between G/B and B/B (We got TWO reviews with their favorite by the way), so M.E. flipped a coin! Heads G/B, and tails B/B.

Then coin landed on…HEADS! So the twins are a cute little girl and an adorable little boy! Now for names…Oh, by the way a lot of people are going to be OOC in this chapter, but it has to be like that, for plots sake. Angsty here, I'm sorry if you don't like that! (It's in the genre though, so if you don't like why are you reading?)

Chapter two- Disagreements of the Harsher Kind

MEMEMEMEMEME

The explanations went worse then what Harry had anticipated. Ron just wouldn't stop yelling and accusing Harry of being on the dark side no matter how many times Harry tried telling him otherwise, Ginny went into sobs and kept saying how disgusting it was that she'd dated a guy who didn't even like girls, Mrs. Weasley was being quite silent and very pale and Mr. Weasley was just standing in a corner as silent as his wife.

Draco was abnormally calm throughout the whole thing and hugging the children close to him as if he was afraid one of them might attack them. In his mind though he was more worried about Harry, but as if he'd ever admit it to the other wizard at the moment. Just because they had children together didn't mean they could be all touchy feely and everything. (A/N: They are just _friends_ right now, not in love. That comes later.)

After about an hour of difficult conflict Harry simply stormed out of the house with Draco at his heels. He was mad and deeply hurt at the same time. The entire time he'd hoped the Weasley's would understand the situation and help them out, never that they'd be so, well, disapproving of the whole thing like that. He was angry at them for not understanding, yet he was deeply hurting because he felt as if he'd just lost the only real family he'd even known.

"Harry, I'm so sorry."

The black-haired man stopped at the soft whispering tone and turned to face a Draco Malfoy he'd never seen before. The blonde was gazing at him with a look of true remorse, touched with a little bit of an emotion Harry couldn't exactly pinpoint. He was holding the little ones close to his chest and his hair was blowing wildly in the light wind that had started blowing a few minutes earlier. Harry could swear he'd never seen anything as beautiful or pitiful before in his life, and that thought startled him. Was he really starting to feel for Draco in a way other than he had been, and if he was could he ever truly accept it?

"Don't be sorry, this isn't your fight. You've done nothing wrong."

The blonde shook his head back and forth lightly in disagreement. "No, if I hadn't of come here in the first place none of this would have happened."

"If you hadn't of come here you'd probably be dead!" Harry retorted a bit sharper than he meant to. He quickly softened his tone and continued, "No matter how much my relation with them means to me, your life means more. If you or the kids were to die, I don't think I could take it."

Draco was slightly taken aback. No one had ever said anything like that before in his life. He was always being told how much better the world would be without him or things like that, but never that someone actually wanted him alive. He made a small, appreciative smile. "Thank-you Harry, that means a lot to me you know."

Harry nodded in return and motioned for the other man to come closer. When they right up next to each other Harry tenderly pushed the cloth around one of the children back and stroked the light strands of blonde hair upon the child's head. He looked back up at Draco's face and smiled warmly. "We still need to name them."

"Yes, we do." Draco whispered back, looking down at the little ones softly. He truly loved them, more than anything else in his life, and hoped that no harm would ever come to them. Just the thought of something like that made him want to hold them close and never let them go. It was a strange feeling for him, but he guessed every parent must feel that way to a degree at some point.

Carefully Harry took the little blonde headed boy from Draco and smiled at him. "He's so adorable."

Draco nodded and pulled the cloth away from the other child's head, revealing strangely enough bright red hair and small little bluish silver eyes looking up at him curiously. "I think we should call the girl Kaelyn. I always loved that name.

Harry nodded and smiled brighter. "It's beautiful, I love it. What about the boy?"

"Aiden?" Draco asked looking over to the little blonde. The boy had his eyes open and was smiling up at Harry, a soft 'coo' leaving his tiny lips.

"I like it. So we have Kaelyn and Aiden, perfect."

They stood there for awhile just smiling at the little children, both feeling oddly at peace for the first time in a very long time. Harry shook his head lightly. He was still so amazed at what had happened. Never in his wildest dreams did he ever think he'd have children with Draco Malfoy, let alone actually like it. And just the thought of having two amazingly beautiful children at all made his heart warm.

Draco was having a similar experience. He was happy that that he'd had the chance to have kids since he always believed the dark lord or his father would kill him before he would get the chance too. His face squinted slightly at a sudden thought. He looked up at Harry with confusion which made the other wizard ask what was wrong.

"How is it you were able to get me pregnant at all?" The blonde replied.

Harry shrugged, just as confused. "I'm not sure; I didn't even think it was possible."

Draco was about to respond when a rather loud 'CRACK' sounded nearby, making the two jump and made the children start to cry. Draco's eyes widened immediately and he looked over to Harry almost frightened.

"That was an aparation (spelling?)crack, someone's here!"

"HARRY!" A loud and strangely familiar voice rang out. Harry visibly relaxed and even smiled some, making Draco stare at him confused.

"It's Dumbledore!" The brunette replied, making Draco relax a bit too. "Come on, he'll be able to help for sure!" Harry turned and began walking as fast as could without dropping Aiden as he could, Draco right behind him.

As the made their way the Weasley's front door they could see the outline of the aged wizard ahead. He saw them to, and began making his way over to meet them. Harry's smile faded when he saw the expression on the professor's face. He hugged Aiden closer to him protectively and stopped just short of the older man.

"Hello Dumbledore, what brings you here?" Harry started, trying to stay friendly and also trying to keep away the most important subjects for last. He didn't want any fights to break out again.

The professor looked scrutinizing at the blonde headed child in his arms before glancing over at Draco with Kaelyn. He seemed to be thinking hard about something, and Harry gulped.

"May I ask what is going on here? The Weasleys have kindly explained some of it, but I thought it better if I heard the story from you before I make any decisions." Dumbledore said calmly.

Harry nodded and looked over at Draco to see the other wizard nod also. "Well professor, me and Draco have had relatively friendly relations since last year. That's why we haven't been having as many fights in the corridors." He started slowly. He gulped again lightly before continuing with an obvious blush, "One day things went a slightly different way."

"He got me pregnant." Draco finished for him without any signs of discomfort or embarrassment. "I had twins, and my father has disowned me. I thought it was better if I found Harry before he or the Dark Lord tried to kill me or the children."

Dumbledore nodded and looked back at Kaelyn. "I'm happy for you both, but you can not stay here any longer. The Weasleys have asked me to take you four somewhere else, and I'm afraid the only place safe enough is the headquarters. I think Lupin is the only one staying there now."

Harry frowned deeply ad glanced over at the house in front of him. So the Weasleys were taking this worse than he could have ever imagined. It hurt him a lot knowing they wouldn't be there for him in his hour of need. The question that bothered him the most was why? Why were they deserting him like this? Did they really hate the Malfoys that much that they'd just turn there backs on him, their friend for six years?

"Harry, Draco, if you two would please follow me? I have been informed we may floo over there."

Nodding the two solemnly followed the wizened wizard into the house, and Harry noticed the Weasleys were no where in sight as they made their way to the large fire place. With a sigh, he carefully balanced Aiden in one arm and grasped a handful of the sparkling green powder. He waited while Dumbledore gave Draco the location info before tossing the powder into the fireplace and saying the address to the Order of the Phoenix's headquarters…

MEMEMEMEM

Sorry it's been so long since I've updated, and sorry the chapter is a bit short. I'm still developing the plot! Anyway, I hope all my nice fans enjoyed this chapter, and remember ideas are always welcomed! I really need them…

Ejje: Duh, you're hopeless at actually plotting.

Cal: Unless it's against us though.

Thanks guys, I love you too…

Ejje: That's why we're here.

Now hit the little button down there and REVIEW PLEASE! I'm on a role with this story; I've got more reviews for the first chapter than any other single chapter I've ever written! Thank-you guys sooo much! And a Merry Christmas to all of you, or happy whatever holiday you celebrate! This is your present, since I don't think I'll have updated until after the 25th, sorry!

Ejje: Happy sacrificial day Lord Nyrufa! Hope you get what you want and WE MISS YOU A LOT!


	3. Draco's Story

People actually like this! And you wanna know the sad thing? I have no idea where I'm going with it! Just a spur of the moment idea…

Ejje: Poor you, but you do have a plot, right?

Of course I do, just I kind of have to come up with parts of it…don't worry though fans, you shall not be disappointed, I hope…

Ejje: Thanks to all who reviewed! Ya'll are sooo nice!

Cal: Yes, you are. Now, M.E. owns nothing you've read or seen in any Harry Potter related book or movie. Just the twins are hers. Thank-you for reading and sticking with us, even though we're lousy at updating…

On to the third chappie! Yay for us for getting it up! And it's snowing outside today, so I'm happy! Yay for the coolness of snow! I usually never get any here…Sucks living it the south!

Chapter three: Draco's Story

MEMEMEMEME

Number Twelve Grimmauld Place was exactly as Harry had remembered it, black, dusty, and depressing. Even with all the cleaning the Order members had been doing, it still was as unclean as it had been before. Harry didn't know how Remus managed to be living there for such a long period of time.

The werewolf had been doing better than he had been when Sirius fell through the veil, but he still seemed to Harry to look much older than he should at his age. His hair had more grey than the last time Harry had seen him, and he sported a new scar across his left cheek from an almost deadly full moon incident. Still, he greeted them with as much enthusiasm as if he were ten years younger.

Harry was much appreciative of this; he needed to know that someone out there would care for him no matter what. The werewolf had taken a great liking to the babies as well, especially little Kaelyn who he claimed looked just like Lily. He could hardly put her down.

Draco didn't much care for the place as it reminded him too much of the Dark Arts in his old home. He made sure he was far away from any of the former Black's things, and just seated himself on an old sofa with Aiden in his arms. Harry had taken a seat beside him soon after, and Remus was sitting in the matching chair nearby.

"Draco, I was just wondering how old these two are," Remus asked after they were all seated and comfortable. "When were they born?"

Harry glanced at Draco to see the blonde stiffen slightly. "Yes, I would like to know that too, if you don't mind Draco."

"About two months." He stated.

Harry's eyes widened. "What? I thought they were only a week or so! What happened in all that time?"

Draco gently ran his fingers through the light blonde hair of the child in his arms. "It's a long story, but I guess you do deserve to hear all of it out."

"Yes, I guess I do."

Taking a gulp Draco then sighed lightly. "When I learned I was pregnant, some of the house elves began to take care of me. I did a concealment charm whenever I wasn't alone so my parents wouldn't know once I began to gain weight, and the rest of the time the elves told my parents I was just sick. They believed it all, and as usual didn't even bother to care how sick I was or what I was sick with."

Harry frowned at the words. Even when he was sick Aunt Petunia had at least tried to figure out what it was, but it was usually so Dudley wouldn't get it. Draco had parents who didn't care at all. No wonder he had tried so hard to be like they had always wanted him to be, there was no other way to get them to care.

"When I went into labor the elves took me to a secret room they used for their own purposes. It was hard, but in the end I had two perfect little babies in my arms. The elves took care of them for the entire time, and I just visited when I could, not often or my parents might suspect something.

"Then a week ago an elf let slip on accident, and took the children as far away from the mansion as they could, but I didn't get away on time." Draco shuddered at the memory of the numerous curses he had to suffer before he managed to escape. "I got away, and fled to the place I knew you to be, I couldn't think of anywhere else. That's it I guess, that's what happened."

Harry could feel his eyes water slightly. "Oh Draco, I'm so sorry."

"I never expected something like that." Remus agreed. "You are most welcome to stay here."

Draco nodded as an answer and just gazed down at his little son sweetly, memories flashing through his mind. It had been a rather hard time for him, and he hoped that whatever lay ahead wouldn't be as bad. He loved his children, and didn't want anything to happen to them. He didn't think he could take it, he remembered his fear and angst when his father learned of them. He'd been terrified he was going to kill them. If it hadn't been for the brave elves he was sure he would have lost them.

As it got later Remus conjured up some cribs for the children and they all found spare bedrooms to sleep in, the cribs going in Draco's as he knew how to take care of the kids better than Harry did. Harry didn't much like that, but he knew it was true. He wished he could help more, but he knew it would take some time before he knew enough too. He'd never been too good with small children.

The next day Harry received a message that made him cheer up some. It was from Mrs. Weasley apologizing for her family's horrible behavior. It explained their reactions, Ron was just being worried and stupid, Ginny was naturally upset at loosing all hope with him, and her and her husband had to just have some time to understand it all. They hoped he would come to forgive him for not being there in his time of need and visit again soon, even if it would take Ron and Ginny a little more time to get used to the situation.

He happily showed the letter to Remus who said it was only natural they'd come around and to Draco who just shrugged and went back to rocking Kaelyn to sleep. He wrote a quick reply saying of course he would forgive them and he understood completely. Giving to Hedwig she hooted and took off at once.

"Hey Draco, what are we going to do about school?" Harry asked later that same day. The question had been bugging him, and as he held little Aiden it really began to grow on his mind.

"I don't know, we can't very well take them with us, could we?" The blonde replied sadly.

Remus who was in the same room said, "Well, you could always see what Dumbledore has to say. He could come up with a good plan. Myself I'd gladly watch them while you were away, but I'm sure you don't want to be parted from them that long."

Sighing Harry placed Aiden in his crib and wandered over to a chair to sit in. "What a situation we're in."

Draco nodded. "Yes, but I wouldn't trade them for anything. Whatever we come up with will be best for them no matter what."

"Yes, that's right." Harry agreed.

There was approximately two weeks until they were expected to be at Platform nine and three quarters to go to their seventh year at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Harry wasn't quite sure if he wanted it to go by fast or slow.

One night when the twins were happily asleep dreaming of whatever babies' dream of, Harry and Draco were quietly discussing what they were planning for their futures. It was a strange discussion, for neither of them had pictured the other to be there, but now it appeared to be no choice in the matter.

"I hope to be an auror." Harry said, absentmindedly twirling a piece of string he'd found in his hand. They were seated on the couch downstairs, and Remus had turned in early, the full moon only a week away.

"Not a bad job actually." Draco replied, resting his head back. "I think I'd like to be a teacher." Harry chuckled lightly, making Draco give him a funny look. "What, can't you just see me teaching potions or defense against the dark arts?"

Shaking his head in amusement Harry nodded. "Yes, actually I can. Funny though, hearing you say it out loud is just amusing."

The blonde smiled and laughed himself. "Yes, I suppose it is."

They were quiet for a few minutes after that, and Harry took the time to look the blonde next to him over. He looked better than he had when he showed up on the Weasley's doorstep, but he still didn't look good. The scar on his right cheek had faded to a light pink, but it was still quite noticeable. His usually perfect hair was messy, not as messy as Harry's mind you, but still just not right looking on his head. He looked tired, and yet Harry still thought he looked beautiful beside all these things.

Harry had come to realize he cared deeply for the blonde, and although he wasn't quite sure how deep the feeling were, he was sure Draco meant something too him. Hesitantly he placed a hand on top of Draco's, and when the blonde looked at him quizzically he just smiled. Sighing, Draco leant his head back again and clutched Harry's hand tighter, giving the boy-who-lived a warm feeling throughout his chest.

"You know," Draco whispered, "I don't mind having to stay with you as much as I thought I would."

"Yeah, me either." Harry replied. The blonde smiled, and leaned over to rest his head on Harry's shoulder, falling into a light slumber.

Sighing, the dark-haired teen leaned his head on top of the other's, and at that moment both could swear loud and clear that they wouldn't want to spend their lives with any other person in the world for anything.

MEMEMEMEMEME

:Sniff: Wow, what a sweet heart wrenching chapter. Yeah, looks sweet now, but just wait until I get the plot in! Yes, I believe I have a plot1

Ejje: Wow, I like this story…so M.E., if you update soon I can read more! This means ALL OF YOU SHOULD REVIEW! Two or more…

Cal: Yes, you all do that. We like to read all of your lovely reviews!

Ok, hit the little button there, tell us what you think, and I'm going to stare at the snow outside while I come up with chapter four…YAY!


	4. Something Strange

Sorry I've taken so long in updating, I've had serious writers block. Dear Fire Pixy managed to knock me out of it, so you have her to thank for this chapter. I don't own any character from Harry Potter yadda yadda yadda, but I do own the plot. Don't steal it please. Now onto the fourth chapter!

Chapter four: Something Strange is Going On

MEMEMEMEME

Donald White was what he considered to be a normal man with no strange happenings anywhere in his long life, unless you counted that time he met that women with blue hair while on vacation to France but he didn't so it doesn't matter. He was a healthy man of fifty-two, with a good wife and a good home. He made enough money to make it through the necessities like food and the bills, and he could say he was happy most of the time.

So why it is that such a normal, seemingly uninteresting man found himself in this story?

It all began sixteen or so years ago with the death of his cousin Wally in a freak accident. He'd been blown up in some sort of explosion along with a few others, he never could remember how many or what sort of explosion it was though. Poor White was left with all the funeral bills since Wally's other family members had liked to pretend he didn't exist when he had come to the startling conclusion that the world was round at the age of twenty-seven. White was not pleased with this at all.

Once Wally was given a memorial stone (the body was never recovered it seemed) White went on in his life perfectly happy to forget about the whole mess. Then his first wife left him for some executive of some business and he was thrown into despair. He spent a lot of time then thinking about Wally and why he was thinking of him.

One day as he was walking back from the local pub after having a good few drinks he stumbled across a starving rat, and being quite drunk and thinking it was a lost kitten took it home with him and nursed it back to health. When he did realize it was a rat it is not quite sure, but because he liked animals he kept the rat as a pet. This rat became his friend through a tough time and soon he forgot all about his wife and stopped thinking about Wally so much.

The rat ran away one summer's evening unfortunately, and White was sure that was the last he'd be seeing of it.

Until recently that is, and that is why Donald White can be found in this story. He'd been walking home from the local pub when he noticed a small rat lying in his path. He was going to help the creature (a coincidence I'm sure), when it sprung up and scurried into an alley way. White being slightly tipsy followed it in case it got hurt. When he entered the alley though, he was amazed to find no rats but a man!

The man noticed him immediately and pointed some sort of stick at him. White politely asked him where the rat had gone before a spark of green light hit him square in the stomach. The man in the alley put his strange stick away and vanished, leaving behind the normal body of one Donald White to be found by police the next morning.

Strangely enough though, the rat he saw was in fact the same rat he had found years earlier, and it was in fact the same man who had pointed his strange stick at him that day in the alley. White would never know this though, nor would he ever know that the man was in fact the same man who had killed his cousin Wally in that strange explosion. He also didn't know that his wife had been seeing the milk man for the last few months, but that is beside the point and at least he died happy knowing he'd helped some rats in his life.

In another part of the world a teenage boy didn't know of the strange events taking place, and if he had it might have made this story a lot shorter.

MEMEMEMEMEMEME

Draco sighed as he leaned his head back against the chair, a warm cup of tea sitting in front of him. He'd woken up early to take care of the babies and was now just relaxing in the quiet of the morning. Harry and Remus were still upstairs asleep, so it was just him. He took another sip of his tea and sighed once more.

He had spent a lot of this time thinking about his relationship with Harry. Ever since he learned he was pregnant the green-eyed teen hadn't been far from his mind, but today was quite different from his usual musings. Yesterday's events brought a whole new world of startling revelations.

Harry wasn't an enemy of his, and he hadn't been for a long time, and Draco did consider him a close friend now. But was there also something else there? What was that strange feeling he got every single time Harry smiled at him or every time he remembered they shared children together? He wasn't ready to call it love, but it wasn't exactly a feeling of friendship either.

Still confused he made the cup vanish and stood up. He went into the room he was staying in and stood by the identical cribs against the wall. He smiled at the cute forms of his children lying in sweet dreams. Kaelyn turned slightly in her sleep and Draco smiled wider. It all still seemed like such a dream to him. He wondered if the two knew just how much trouble they were for just existing.

He frowned at the thought and shook it off. He loved them, and even if they were trouble he'd never change the events that led to them being born. He'd found friendship and a real family for the first time in his life, and he'd never give that up for anything. If he had to go through hell and back to keep things like that he would, and he knew it would be worth it in the end.

He smiled again and leaned over to kiss the two sweetly on their heads before going back downstairs.

MEMEMEMEMEMEMEME

It's short, I know, but hopefully the next one will be longer. Please review and tell me what you think! I'd appreciate it a lot and you guys have no idea how happy your reviews make me! If I could hug you each individually for it I will, but since I can't I'll just have to do by promising another chapter in, oh, less that three months. The more reviews, the sooner I'll type! Thanks again for reading!


End file.
